


Distraction

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Red Son and Macaque team up to 'attack' MK and Sun Wukong.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Flowers and Sunshine

Macaque looked annoyed by his very presence. Red tried to not let it get to him. Instead, he focused on his target.

It was a sunny day, bordering on blistering hot. The two of them were hiding in the bushes surrounding the ruins and the cottage that Sun Wukong lived in. Said monkey was sparring with his student, who was dressed in gym shorts and a tank top, having peeled off his shirt a while ago. The sight of MK, flushed and sweaty from the exercise, made Red's cock twitch.

Finally, the spar ended.

Wukong said something to MK as he offered a hand. The younger nodded as he was helped up. The monkey walked away, heading up to the cottage and disappearing inside. Before Red could say a word, Macaque had disappeared.

He didn't mind.

Red disappeared into a whirlwind of flames, reforming behind MK. He reached out and grabbed him, making sure to scoop up his shirt. The student's yelp mirrored his mentor's from the cottage as they disappeared.

They reformed in what appeared to be the remains of a backroom. It was cooler here and there was a perfectly placed wildflower patch growing. Red tossed MK onto the patch, chuckling as the mortal scrambled to right himself. "Red Son!" he said. "I- You-"

"Wukong's distracted. I made sure that we'll have a nice  _ long _ time together." Red said, pulling off his jacket. MK paused, flushing at his tone, before a gentle smile formed. For a moment, Red was distracted by the sight of his lover, lying in the flowers and sunshine that seemed to be his kin.

And then MK tugged him down to kiss him.

Red kissed back before he pushed back MK down. Then he turned his attention to the available unmarked land of his neck and shoulders. MK gasped and whimpered, burying his hands in his ponytail as he pressed kisses and licks before pressing a bite to the juncture. At that, MK's hips bucked, managing to press his core to the tent in Red's pants with a mewl.

"Fuck me…"

"Patience, Noodle Boy." Red tugged down the other's shorts, smiling at how MK was practically dripping for him. He pressed kisses to his inner thigh, enjoying the noises of both arousal and frustration coming from above him. It got much louder as Red pressed kisses to him, avoiding his throbbing clit.

There was finally a sob. "You're  _ teasing _ !"

Red chuckled, sliding his fingers inside MK. "It's fun, love." The look he received was dark. "Alright, alright, alright…" He sat up, enjoying the sight of MK squirming, flushed with desire.

He pulled out his cock, precum making it shine. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss MK before sliding into him. The two sighed at the feeling before Red gripped his partner's hips and pulled his lower half up before starting to move.

The fast pace started was perfect for both of them, especially when Red angled his thrusts to hit the familiar spongy spot that made MK howl. The younger curled into the older, panting "Red, Red,  _ Red… _ " into his ear with every thrust. Said demon growled at the plea, making sure to hit that spot every round.

With a cry, MK came.

Red groaned at the feeling, growling into his lover's shoulder as he filled him up with cum.

The afterglow witnessed Red pulling out, collapsing onto his side to pull MK close. The two laid there together, watching as pollen that had been thrown in the air during their fuck danced in the air. Finally, he pressed a kiss to his brow and managed to stand, tucking himself back in.

MK followed Red's actions, pulling up his shorts and taking the offered shirt to cover the marks. The two shared one final, content kiss-

A loud roar echoed across the mountain...right from Sun Wukong's cabin.

"And... that's my cue to go!"

Before MK could react, Red Son ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wukong and Macaque's side!

Macaque hadn't planned on running into the stupid demon prince on Flower Fruit Mountain. All he had been planning was to jump Wukong, with the added danger fact that MK would possibly overhear them. But at least Red Son looked aware of his annoyance.

He slipped into the shadows when Wukong headed up to the cottage, not bothering to see what Red Son was doing, and reformed in the darkest corner of the living room. The door opened, revealing the golden-furred monkey that was faintly humming. Macaque watched…

And pounced.

Wukong let out a loud yelp as he was tackled. Their short scuffle ended up with the lighter one pinned to the floor. Macaque leaned back with a smirk. “Hey, bud.” He was given a bewildered stare that was overtaken by hot fury, followed by an attempted punch to the face. He dodged, managing to grab the other’s wrist to pin him down. “Woah, okay!”

Despite the anger, Macaque could smell Wukong’s arousal. He seized his chance and ground against him, drawing a muttered groan. “Already?” he purred, giving Wukong another good grind. He was trying to keep up the cool facade, but the heat was spreading through him too.

“Not what you think,” Wukong grumbled, looking away. His fur was poofing up anyway.

Macaque almost wanted to make a snarky comment about how he’d clearly not been taking care of himself. Instead, he settled with “Looks like you missed me, Peaches.” Wukong glared. “C’mon, seriously?”

“What do you want, Macaque?”

“Just some time together.” He chose that moment to bite down on his ex’s neck, enjoying the groan that he was rewarded with, following that with another good grind. “Fuck you until you never forget me again and make sure you feel it when you have to go back out and train MK again.” The mention of the kid made Wukong freeze.

"He's just outside!"

"So, stay quiet." He chose that moment to kiss him. Wukong, after a moment, kissed back before biting hard on his lip.

Macaque did not hesitate to return the favor, both on his lip and then on his neck. He licked what little blood had been spilled off his teeth before giving Wukong another hard grind. He grinned when the other's hips bucked, undoing the strings that held their pants up.

Then he thrusted inside.

There was a grunt of pain from Wukong under him. Taking a bit of mercy, he allowed him to adjust. A minute later, Wukong bucked his hips.

Macaque took the signal and started moving. The first thrust nearly made him scream.

Gods, he had forgotten how good Wukong felt.

They soon settled into a hard and fast pace. Macaque would've liked to take his time. But he had no idea how long Red Son would keep MK busy, if he was guessing that was what he was doing. Too soon, his orgasm was coming up.

He came hard. Wukong made an angry noise that soon cut into a moan. Macaque was too blissed-out to deny him this. So, he wrapped his hand around his ignored dick and set to work stroking. Too soon as well Wukong was groaning, cum splattering over his stomach and Macaque's hand.

The exhausted pair laid there together. Macaque laid down, pulling Wukong to his chest. The gold-furred monkey allowed this. They laid there, silently enjoying the afterglow.

Finally, Macaque stood, pulling up his pants and doing his clothing. Soon, his outfit looked normal. "Well, this is fun. But I gotta bounce." There was a noise beneath him. "Oh, and you might want something to cover up those marks. Don't want the kids to see!"

He left to the sound of Wukong's angry roar.

(Oh, yeah. The prince. He could handle himself.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take SFW prompts over at starsfics on Tumblr! I also have a fanfic here titled 'Spicy' where I take smut prompts for Spicynoodleshipping.


End file.
